The present invention relates to water squirt toys, and in particular, to a large capacity water-squirting cane having the operating mechanism and the water outlet located at the top of the cane.
Squirt guns and other mechanisms for squirting short bursts or jets of water have been popular playthings for many years. Such mechanisms have taken many forms and included in such forms are toys such as water squirt canes. Representative of squirt canes are the canes shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,385,091; 2,438,014; and 2,508,104. The squirt canes in these prior art examples are cumbersome and difficult to operate and depend upon the strength of the user or his manual dexterity in order to obtain a satisfactory burst of water emitted from the squirt cane outlet.
Thus,in two of the three instances in the prior art referred to above, the pump is a squeeze bulb located at the top of the cane. In the third, the pump is located at the base of the cane and is operated by a pull-string or a pullwire. In all three cases, the outlet nozzle is located at the base end of the cane, limiting the use of the cane to practical joke and trick applications and restricting its range significantly.